The retail petroleum industry utilizes various types of fuel dispensers for dispensing fuel to customers. Some form of remote dispenser controller is typically used for controlling the fuel dispensers. The dispenser controller is often on the same premises as the fuel dispensers and coupled to a store interface unit so that a site attendant can monitor and control particular fueling dispensers from a building at the site (e.g., a store). The dispenser controller sends data signals (e.g., commands) to the fuel dispensers. The data may include price, payment data for the fuel dispensed, preset amounts of fuel to dispense, and authorization to dispense fuel. The fuel dispensers likewise send data signals to the controller, including pump number, pump status, and dispensed fuel volume and sale value.
An example of one type of service that a controller commonly provides to a fuel dispenser is point-of-sale (POS). POS services may, for example, include cash register, dispenser control, credit card, inventory management, processing, and scanning. POS services are commonly implemented in a dispenser controller utilizing an open architecture hardware platform with POS application software programming to integrate the services.
Unfortunately, the communication system coupling the dispenser controller and the fuel dispensers is not particularly fault tolerant. Thus, the communications between a dispenser controller and a fuel dispenser are often interrupted, leading to a loss of ability to provide services to the fuel dispenser (e.g., financial transactions and pump functions). The fuel dispensers may, in fact, be inoperable for appreciable periods of time and not able to achieve their primary function (i.e., dispensing fueling), which can be an inconvenience to customers and a lost source of revenue to retail fueling facilities.